This invention relates generally to apparatus utilizing infrared rays to remotely control operation of a member or machine, and more particularly to such a device for controlling bidirectional rotation of a motor, for example, for opening and shutting of a blind installed on a window.
A conventional window blind generally comprises a plurality of louver boards or slats mounted in a parallel and spaced apart condition. These boards or slats are generally rotatable in unison between positions where the flat surfaces are spaced and parallel to define a plurality of openings to permit light to pass therethrough, and a position in which respective edges of the flat surfaces are abutting to present a generally closed surface for preventing the passage of light therethrough. Generally speaking, this rotation of the slats or louver boards is accomplished by a rotatable shaft or other rotatable member operatively coupled with all of the slats, and a further manually accessible cord or cords, a flexible shaft or other manual operating member in turn coupled with the rotatable shaft or other rotatable member. Alternatively, a small electric motor may be mounted to rotate the shaft or other rotatable member for adjusting the angular or rotational orientation of the slats or louver boards.
In order to adjust the angle or opening of the louver boards or slats, the user must approach the window and manually adjust the cord or flexible shaft member to obtain the desired opening or angular orientation. When an electric motor is utilized, the motor must be connected by suitable electrical wiring to a control switch to be manually operated by the user. This control switch may then be mounted at or near the window or at some desired remote location. However, in many instances, such as in offices or other buildings, it may be desired for a number of workers or other users to be able to operate the blind from different locations. In order to operate the blind by means of the above-described motor arrangement, it is necessary to provide increasingly complex switch and motor wiring so as to provide control switches at each of a plurality of locations. As this switch and motor wiring increases in complexity, the manufacturing and installation costs also increase. Moreover, the number and locations of the various users must be determined before installation of such a system and it is inconvenient and difficult to change or modify the wiring and switch locations, once installed.